Paint Wars
by Erbear09
Summary: I was blue, she was red and we stayed in that corner making purple until the cops shut us down. This is a Maya/Emily story.
1. Chapter 1

**Paint Wars**

**AN: I have no idea where this came from. It is really random and doesn't really have a plot but whatever. Hope you enjoy.**

**Summary: I was blue, she was red and we stayed in that corner making purple until the cops shut us down. This is a Maya/Emily story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL or anything associated with it. That is all ABCFamily's and Sara Shepherd**

**Maya **

The sun peaked through the slightly ajar curtain adjacent to my bed. I groggily rolled over to face the other side of my mattress when felt a bushel of hair assault my face. The sudden presence of the hairy mass jolted me out the sleepy state I was in. In an effort of quick thinking I tried to hurdle my self out of bed and towards the baseball bat that sat next to my desk. Like my mother always said "If you find something strange in your bed in the morning with no idea how it got there, grab a bat and the morning after pill." I didn't have the latter on hand so I have to opt for the bat. My attempt failed and resulted in me hanging haphazardly off the edge of bed with my leg entangled in the sheets. I looked over to the pile of hair on the left side of my bed see if it had move with all of the commotion I was creating. Surprisingly, it hadn't moved one bit. That is the first time that I noticed that the hair was connected to a body. A very long body. I poked the lump under the covers with my toe to assure that it is alive. After receiving no response I poke the figure again, a bit harder this time, some would call it a kick. Suddenly, the figure gives a loud groan, which turns into a scream as it rolls over and off of the bed. With the body off the bed I too fall completely off, taking the sheets with me. I end up in an awkward position on the floor, which could also be seen as an amazing sex position but I digress. It looks as though I'd been sushi rolled in to the sheet, with one leg so close to my head that I'm almost kneeing myself in the eye and the other is stuff beneath of me. It wasn't until that moment that I realized I had no clothes on. I immediately get pissed. Before I even knew what I was doing my feet were firmly on the floor, the sheet was wrapped around me tightly and I had a scowl and death glare in place. The mass of hair, that's apparently connected to a body slowly stands. I brace myself ready to scream my head off when the figure pushes the hair up.

"Emily?" I question the person that slightly resembles Emily, but with red and purple paint all over them.

"Maya?" The figure says to me in a low scratchy voice. Now I'm sure it is Emily. Once she gets all of the hair out of her face I see those brown eyes, I've become accustomed to, staring back at me. And for some reason it has taken me until now to realize that she is naked as well. An unintentional groans slips from my mouth as I scan her flawless body. Even covered in paint she can take my breath away. She must have noticed me being a perv because she quickly reaches for the sheet on the bed: ripping it off and covering herself with it. I send her a pout letting her know that I was enjoying my view. We stand in silence for a few minutes trying to figure out what exactly happened. I think hard trying to remember the events of the previous night but I continuously draw a blank. I'm guessing the same happened for Emily because she looks utterly confused. I open my mouth ready to say something but quickly close it when I realize that I had nothing important to say. We stand in silence again for a few more minutes until Emily decides to speak up.

"Why are we naked and covered in paint? "

"I'm not exactly sure." I answer her slowly trying not to make too much noise for some reason. The adorable perplexed look on her face makes up for the idiotic question she just asked me. If I knew how we got this way I wouldn't be standing here as confused as she is. I do my best to think of something witty or at least logical to say but my brain fails me. The only things that come to mind are water guns, Home Depot and Starbucks. I'll make a note to figure out what that means later. Right now I have to somehow piece together last night's events. My gaze shifts over to Emily and I see she is staring at the bed. I have to admit, he r side looks like a scene from a horror movie. The red paint from her body was smeared all over the sheets making the illusion of blood. With Emily suddenly becoming a mute I figure that it's up to me to break the silence.

"Well we're both naked so it couldn't have been that bad. Right?" We both chuckle nervously and I'm slightly proud of myself for that remark.

"You're blue and purple and I'm red and purple." Emily says hinting that I should understand what she is implying.

"It's too early for riddles Em. What time is it anyway?" I scratch my head, looking around for my clock. Do I even have a clock in my room? I'm not really sure; I'll ask my mom about that later.

"Let's at least put some clothes on." Emily suggests unfortunately. I like the whole naked part of this situation. I pout and give her my best puppy-dog-eyes. "Can we just stay naked? I mean, until we get the paint off of us because I don't want to more paint everywhere. Not because I want to stare at your naked body or anything." I do my best feign innocence, because I just really don't want to look like a creep at this point. I don't think it works though; Emily raises a knowing eyebrow at me, with a smirk fighting to escape.

"I am going to go find my clothes. I don't see them in here though so I'll check downstairs." Em slowly walks to the door before turning around with a pained expression on her face. "Do you want to come with me?" I chuckle at her before I lay back on my bed racking my brain for anything that my help me figure out our current situation. I watch Emily cautiously leave the room as I roll onto my side letting sleep overtake me once again. As I began to drift off Emily bursts through the door out of breath, looking hysterical.

"I think I know what happened."

**AN: So that's chapter one, let me know if I should continue. I think of reviews as Viagra, they help me get my junk up faster. **


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Sorry about the huge gap in between my update. College is no joke. I'm on a small break right now so I figured I would get a chapter in before school started back up. Hope you enjoy.**

**Maya**

It's been two hours since Emily told me she had an idea of what happened. She still hasn't told me anything else. Now we're paint-free, fully dressed and on our way to school. I was a bit afraid to leave my room this morning. If we were covered in paint, I was terrified to see what the rest of my house looked like, but surprisingly the house was spotless. It was cleaner than I'd ever seen it. After my initial shock I suggested that Em and I should shower together but she declined, whatever. The morning went pretty well considering our situation. Getting Emily into her house for some of her clothes was a bit of a hassle though. Let's just say that it involved sprinklers, my shoulders and a pit bull. Her parents didn't suspect anything. They actually thought that she had been in her room the entire night and that I was there to pick her up. I offered to let her borrow some of my clothes but she said something about my legs and arms being too short. It's not my fault she's a friggin Amazon woman in training.

The drive to school was silent though. I held Em's hand most of the way but looked like she was in another world. I tried rubbing the inside of her thigh, but she closed her legs. I tried playing with her hair, but she pushed my hands away and leaned her forehead against her window. I even tried telling her some of my "funny yet extremely offensive" jokes. "Hey Em, what is the difference between a child molester and a 10 year old boy?" She hummed in reply so I finished my joke. "Well when the child molester plays with little boys he doesn't leave a mess!" I smiled at her brightly expecting her usual chuckle followed by a "If the gay thing wasn't sending me to hell, laughing at that joke definitely will." I felt myself getting annoyed so I let go of her hand and gripped my steering wheel tightly. The car was filled with an uneasy silence that annoyed me even more than the way Emily was acting. I turned on the radio only to be greeted by the "soothing" sound of "Bad Romance". I swear those Ra Ra's calmed me like nothing else. So here we are, two hours later, in my car with me belting out "Bad Romance" at the top of my lungs.

"I thought you weren't gaga for Gaga." I would usually find mine and Emily's banter adorable but the way she said it sounds like I am irritating her. "See that's thing things about Gagaloo, whether you love her or hate everything about her, everyone at some point has hardcore rocked out to Bad Romance or Poker Face." I replied trying to charm her into being her normal, sweet self. The scowl that was still on her face informed me that I wasn't doing a very good job. I reach over to grab her hand and ease some of her tension. She once told me that just being near me made her feel better, but right now all I seem to be doing is annoy her. She pulls away from me once again. That was the last straw for me. I quickly pull the car over to the side of the road, dodging a few cars that I may have hit if I didn't have such cat-like driving reflexes. The car came to a screeching halt, kicking up dust as it stopped.

"What the hell is your problem? I've been nothing but sweet to you all morning!" This is the very first time that I seriously yelled at Emily. I feel terrible about it but she had no right to act like that. I'm not sure what to expect from her, like I said, I've never done this before. Her head is still turned towards the window on her side and her hands are still folded in her lap. Her leg began bouncing up and down which was a bad sign. The only time her leg did that was when she was livid. I remember from when Southland was canceled Em freaked when that happened. I'm not sure what else I can say right now, although I'm sure I should start apologizing or something along those lines.

"Emily. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just don't know what you want me to do. You've had a really piss poor attitude for a while and I don't know how to deal with that. Talk to me. Please?" I do my best to imitate one of her famous pouts but I'm sure I failed miserably. Her reflection on the window shows she is trying really hard to suppress a smile. That little smirk gives me enough confidence to try to touch Em again. But not in the sexual way, this isn't really the time for that. Although I do have to admit that an "Angry Emily" sex is the absolute best sex I have ever had. I swear I wish Southland got canceled every week. But anyway, I cautiously reach for Emily's hands and place mine over them. This time she doesn't pull away or give me any snarky remarks. I squeeze both of her hands and wait for her to say something, anything really.

"You should stop being so good to me. I shouldn't be able to treat you like crap and get treated like a princess." Emily finally turned to face me. She pulled her hands apart and wrapped them around mine. She gave me one of her famous "Fields Smiles" and pulled me in to a hug. I'm not exactly sure what she was doing but anything that involves boob to boob contact can't be all bad. She squeezes me tight and places a kiss on my forehead before letting me go back to my own seat. As wonderful as that exchange was I'm still a little confused as to what changed her hostile mood.

"Em? Not that I'm not happy that you're happy now but what changed your mood so fast?" I never understood why people would scratch their heads when they were confused until now. Its like your brain is working overtime so hard, trying to figure out the situation that it irritates your scalp. I have both hands in my head scratching for dear life. I look over to Emily and see her giving me one of those "You're weird but I still love you" looks.

"You're so weird, but I still love you. I'm sorry I was a bit mean to you but I thought that I remembered something and that something made me pissed at you but when you yelled at me that made me remember the rest of that situation and now I'm not pissed at you anymore. Good for you right?" I'm not exactly sure how to cope with what she just said. What did I do to piss her off so bad? How did me yelling at her fix it? I was getting ready to ask her but I caught a quick glance at the clock on my radio. Me and Em had five minutes to get to school or we would get detention for being late too many times. It's not really our faults though. We weren't really late any of those other times but it isn't my fault that car sex with Emily sounds better than music theory with my old geezer of a teacher. If the principal had a hot girlfriend like Em he would understand.

"Earth to Maya. Stop dreaming about car sex. We have four minutes to get to school now. I promise that we will talk at lunch and car sex may or may not be in the plans as well. "And this is why I love her so much. I pull Emily's hand towards me and give it a kiss and throw her a smile. I get back on the road and speed to school, lunch couldn't come fast enough.

**AN: I have most of the next chapter written so that should be up soon. I'm not even going to make a Viagra joke this time. I, apparently have extreme erectile dysfunction issues. Review please. **


End file.
